The abundance of facilities being made available for snow sports and, more particularly, snowboarding, together with the less-than-prohibitive cost of snow sport equipment, has led to an ever-increasing number of participants in these sports. Unfortunately, the increasing number of participants has been accompanied by more incidents of injury, especially among novices who experience frequent falls, resulting in painful injuries due to impacts on either or both the coccyx and the buttocks of the participant. Moreover, professional athletes engaged in snow sports, and especially snowboarding, are exposed to even greater risk of severe injury.